


Segundas oportunidades

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras corre, Riku se promete no desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad que ha recibido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segundas oportunidades

Es extraño estar otra vez en Destiny Islands, es como si toda su historia aquì hubiese ocurrido en otra vida, millones de años atrás. Parece mentira que hace poco más de año estuvo en esta misma playa, teniendo competencias absurdas con Sora y ayudando a Kairi a construir una balsa.

Ha pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que su pasado, toda su infancia y adolescencia, parece pertenecerle a otra persona. Aún está esperando que un sincorazón o un incorpóreo salga de la nada a atacarlo.

O, aún peor, atacar a Sora y a Kairi.

Pero nada ocurre. Volver a la rutina es extraño, pero confortable. Es agradable poder almorzar junto al mar con sus amigos, o ver a sus padres antes de irse a dormir. Cielos, sus padres, realmente no había pensado en ellos en mucho tiempo. Durante más de un año su única preocupación había sido Sora, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más.

—Eh, Riku, ¿en qué piensas? —le pregunta Sora, sacudiendo una de sus manos frente a sus ojos, intentando llamar su atención.

Su amigo está radiante, la felicidad escapándose por cada uno de sus poros. Son momentos como estos los que hacen que Riku se de cuenta de lo ciego que estuvo todos esos años en los que no notó cuáles eran los verdaderos orígenes de sus sentimientos por el chico.

—Tonterías. ¿Una competencia a la roca grande?

—¡Ja, prepárate a perder, Riku!

Kairi hace un comentario de que están un poco grandes para estas cosas, pero de todas formas se ofrece a hacer de juez. Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzan y por la sonrisa que le dedica su amiga, Riku puede asegurar que ella lo sabe.

Lo sabe y todo está bien.

Mientras corre, Riku se promete no desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad que ha recibido.


End file.
